


Stallgeruch

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Awkward Dates, Co-workers, Corpses, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Scents & Smells
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Die Nase ist ein empfindliches Organ, und bei Leichen kapituliert sie schnell.Gen/friendship fic, auch wenn der Prof die Freundschaften mal wieder auf übliche Weise strapaziert.





	Stallgeruch

„Oh Gott, das riecht ja wie… oh mein Gott! OH MEIN GOTT! Ich muss raus, ich muss raus! Ich wart' oben!“ Die junge Dame machte noch auf der Schwelle kehrt, und rannte die paar Schritte aus der Rechtsmedizin auch schon wieder hinaus. Der Professor sah ihr perplex hinterher. Dann drehte er sich ärgerlich zu seinen Mitarbeitern um: „Muss die Obduktion gerade jetzt sein?!“  
„Sie haben sie uns aufgetragen,“ gab Alberich ungerührt zurück.  
„Warum bringen Sie das Mädel auch her,“ kam es ähnlich emotionslos von Clemens. Die beiden hatten sich schon wieder über die Tote gebeugt. Eine alte Frau, bereits zwei Tage verstorben, bevor man sie überhaupt gefunden hatte. Jetzt musste die genaue Todesursache festgestellt werden. Der Verwesungsgeruch war für zarte Nasen wirklich nicht ohne. Die drei Rechtsmediziner dagegen hatten davon in ihrer Karriere schon so viel eingeatmet, dass sie ihn kaum mehr wahrnahmen.  
„Ich hab sie nicht gebracht, sie wollte mit. Ich hab nur meinen Mantel vergessen.“ Dann war er also vor einer Stunde nicht direkt in seinen frühen Feierabend gewandert, sondern hatte mit der Kate Moss Doppelgängerin wohl beim Käffchen oben in der Mensa gesessen. War sie nicht ein bisschen zu frisches Fleisch für sein übliches Beuteschema? Vielleicht war sie sogar noch Studentin. Ah Nein, jetzt fiel Alberich ein, warum ihr das Gesicht vage bekannt vorgekommen war – die Frau war im letztens zu Ende gegangenen Kriminalfall eine Hauptzeugin gewesen. Boerne schien ein paar eigene Ideen zu haben, wie man sie über den tragischen Tod ihres Lieblingsonkels hinwegtrösten könnte.  
Der Professor war derweil zu seinem Spind gewandert, wurde aber nicht fündig.  
„Wo ist mein Mantel, Alberich?“  
„Bin ich Ihre Mutter?“  
„Nein, mein Hauswichtel … und Hausdrache.“  
Clemens sah Boerne dafür böse nach. Alberich kannte den Blick leider nur zu gut. Er bedeutete, dass der junge Mann bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit zu einer attraktiveren Arbeitsstelle mit einem freundlicheren Vorgesetzten wechseln würde. Wie schon zu Viele vor ihm. Schade, Clemens hatte nämlich ganz schön was auf dem Kasten. Aber er hatte eben keine Lust sich regelmäßig Witze über seine etwas zu majestätisch geratene Nase anhören zu müssen, und schon wegen kleinsten Verfehlungen in Grund und Boden gestaucht zu werden. Als Rechtsmediziner hatte man es auch ohne exzentrische Chefs nicht ganz einfach – einerseits erntete man mit der Profession zwar gerne mal bewundernde Blicke, andererseits klebten zwei unangenehme Vorurteile gerade unter den Studenten ziemlich penetrant an einem: Erstens fanden sich in der Rechtsmedizin angeblich nur nekrophile Spinner, zweitens stank es dort grundsätzlich immer zur Hölle, und die da arbeitenden Menschen gleich ebenso.  
Das erste Vorurteil war komplett aus der Luft gegriffen. Was aber den Geruch betraf – nun, solange die Seziertische leer, gereinigt und desinfiziert waren, roch es hier nicht anders als sonst wo in der Uni. Zugegeben konnten aber die Leichen, die so über diese Tische wanderten, einem teils ganz schön die Schuhe ausziehen. Alberich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Berufsanfänger oder neugierige Besucher sie schon erlebt hatte, die erfolglos auf tapfer machten, und sich schließlich erbrachen oder fast oder vollständig in Ohnmacht fielen. Ein kerniger Typ aus Kiel hatte sogar mal alles davon hintereinander hinbekommen. Wenigstens schafften es die meisten mit dem flauen Magen noch schnell ans nächste Waschbecken, davon gab es hier ja auch genug.  
Rechtsmediziner selber waren aber wohl gerade wegen diesem blöden Stereotyp die am peinlichsten auf Hygiene und Wohlgeruch bedachten Menschen an den Universitäten überhaupt. Der Chef und sie hatten sogar schon überraschend viele schöne Worte darüber gehört, wie gut sie rochen – vielleicht gerade weil die Leute immer mit etwas ganz anderem rechneten. Auch gegenseitig passten sie aufeinander auf, dass keiner dem Institut olfaktorisch Schande bereitete („Was duften Sie heute so gut, Alberich?“ - „Das ist „Bal a Versailles“. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.“ - „Parfüms haben immer so blumige Namen. Mein Rasierwasser heißt einfach „Number Four“. - „Ich finde sie sollten zurück zu Ihrem alten. Nummer Vier hat so eine grasige Note im Abgang.“ - „Da macht man einmal ein Kompliment … und was bitte heißt hier „Im Abgang“?“). Dennoch, es ließ sich nicht vollständig vermeiden, dass sich der Geruch der Leichen bei entsprechender Arbeit auf Kleidung und Haare legte, und man ihn so teils bis nach Hause unter die Dusche mitnahm. Apropos Kleidung...  
„Scheißdreck!,“ tönte der Professor ungewohnt derb von weiter hinten im Raum. Er hatte seinen Mantel gefunden. Kurz bevor er nach oben gegangen war, musste er ihn schon aus seinem Spind geholt haben, hatte ihn in seiner verliebten Zerstreutheit aber nicht gleich mitgenommen, sondern auf einer der Ablagen versehentlich zurückgelassen. Jetzt hatte das Ding sicher schon den Mief der armen alten Frau absorbiert. Seinem schönen Kaschmirschal, der in einem der Ärmel gesteckt hatte, musste es genauso ergangen haben. Boerne überlegte ein paar Momente, verfrachtete die Stoffe dann aber in sein Büro, und ging ohne sie Richtung Ausgang.  
„Es ist echt kühl draußen, Chef,“ merkte Alberich noch vorsichtig an.  
„Bis morgen,“ bekam sie zur Antwort, und die Tür fiel zu.  
„Das mit der Puppe kann er vergessen,“ prognostizierte Clemens, „Sie wird sich ab jetzt ständig einbilden er habe unseren „Stallgeruch“, selbst wenn da überhaupt nichts ist. Ich sprech aus Erfahrung.“  
Er sollte leider Recht behalten.


End file.
